Darkness within the Light
by ZRAWW
Summary: A small glint of hope returns to Retroville when Jimmy doesn't think his days can get any darker from what they are now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry to jump from story to story. But I'm currently working a 11pm-9am shift at work and this story popped into my head. Lemme hear some feedback from you guys, positive or negative.

Jimmy pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it to his lips, searching for his lighter in the process. The woman sitting across from him lowered her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Neutron, for the umpteenth time, this is a non-smoking building. Please do not light that."

The man rolled his eyes and ignited the tobacco product. He took a long draw and blew it out towards the open window.

"And for the umpteenth time, I'm going to smoke regardless. Is it necessary for us to have this conversation every appointment?"  
The therapist put the clipboard she was holding down and took her glasses off completely.

"James, are we ever going to actually talk about your problems? That's what you pay me for, to discuss problems. Not for you to show up to every appointment and just sit there having a staring match for an hour."

Jimmy took another draw from his cigarette and tossed it out the window.

"Alright doc, let's talk about my problems."

"Alright, how's your home life?"

"My home life? The usual, watching my mother poison herself daily with a collection of liquors that she refuses to admit that she's addicted to. Uhhhhh, having to stare at the empty house across my streets that used to house the only girl who I've ever loved that decided she was bigger than this town could be for her. What else, what else...Oh, and the crazy bitch that I call my ex that shows up at my house, drunk, every chance that she gets. Does that sum up my home life doc?"

The therapist was not fazed by Jimmy's sudden outburst.

"Feel better now?"

Jimmy put his face in his hands and leaned back in the couch. He run his hands up his face and down the back of his head.

"I had sex with Betty again a few days ago."

"How did that make you feel?"  
"Same as always. I finished, we laid there, she left. I felt empty as always and I'm assuming she went down to the bar to drink herself to sleep."

"Jimmy why do you think you continue to sleep with Betty when you've stated on multiple occasions that shes a, and I quote, 'psycho bitch that can't keep her nose clean.' Unquote."

Jimmy took a second to think about what he was asked. He finally shrugged his shoulders.

"The sex is good. Physically anyway."

The therapist shook her head and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Well your times up today, we'll try to talk about this again at your next appointment."

Jimmy stood up from the couch and stretched a little. He walked outside to the receptionist where he payed his therapist's fee. This was a common day during his appointments. Maybe he liked the idea that he could mold himself into what he wanted to be in that office, the fact he could lie and portray himself as what he should have been. Or maybe it was just the company that his therapist brought that he didn't have anywhere else.

He walked outside and sat down in his car, debating on where to even go. He didn't want to go home and look at his mom slowly kill herself. He put his car into drive and headed to Sam's bar. He pulled up and lit a cigarette as he walked in.

Sam had changed the candy bar to an actual bar around the time Jimmy and his friends turned 18, about 4 years ago. He sat down at an empty bar stool and motioned for the bar tender. The man sat down a glass of cranberry juice in front of Jimmy. He refused to drink after he saw what it had done to his mom. He took a small sip from it and took drags from his cigarette. He wasn't going to be alone for long. A hand run up the back of his head, rubbing his hair.

"James, back for more are we?"

The turned to face the voice, Betty Quinlan.

"It's 4 pm Betty, you're usually not out of bed until 5."

She giggled at him and took the empty stool next to him.

"Oh now, Jimmy aren't you happy to see me?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair. He pushed his arm away from her.  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

She gave him an annoyed look and motioned at the bar tender. He sat a glass down in front of her that wreaked of vodka.

"James, why don't you just give it up? It's always gonna be you and me. Ms. Big city living isn't coming back for you. Betty and James. Doesn't that sound like the dream?"

He took a long sip of his juice and ashed his cigarette.

"More like a nightmare. What do you want Betty? To play fucking house together in Retroville the rest of your life? Have some illegitimate children and live with my mom til she stops pumping death into her liver? No, that's not a fucking dream."

Betty smirked at everything he had said. She finished off her drink and grabbed her purse.

"Say what you want sweetheart, but she's not coming back. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can start playing fucking house."

He wanted to lash out at her, make her feel worthless, make her feel like he felt. But he couldn't, because even though he didn't want to believe it...She was probably right. He hadn't heard from Cindy Vortex in 3 years. She took the first flight out from Retroville after graduation, straight to New York, to NYU. The spoke now and then online, but that stopped when Jimmy turned 19. Libby would mention speaking to her every once in a while, but she didn't go into detail.

Jimmy finished off the last of his juice and left his money for the bartender. Before he could exit the building, he got a text from Sheen stating 'Come over tonight around 6, having a BBQ and Libby will cut your balls off if you don't show up.' Jimmy smiled, if anyone could cheer him up, it was Sheen and Libby.

He drive home and walked inside. All the lights were off, and his mom sat at the kitchen table peering out the sliding glass door. In one hand was a bottle of vodka, the other was occupied with a cigarette. She sat motionless.

"Mom I'm home"

She still sat motionless, she didn't reply or even pay him a look.

"I'm going over to Sheens. I'll be home eventually, do you need anything?"

He was met with silence. He was used to it now, the silence. He jumped in the shower and threw a fresh pair of clothes on. He walked to the front door and started to tell his mom bye, but what was the point. He got into his car and was at Sheen and Libby's house before he knew it.

He knocked on the door and Sheen answered it. Sheen had grown up a lot since his younger days. He looked the same, now with just a lot of tattoos covering his body. His ultralord obsession was gone in highschool.

"What's the occasion" Jimmy asked walking inside and towards the backyard.

"Good question. Libby decided she wanted to have a party for a special reason...one I have yet to know. But I learned not to ask questions about anything a long time ago."

The boys entered the backyard where Libby and a few of their friends resided. Jimmy mingled a bit trying to figure out what was going on but no one but Libby knew, he kept her lips shut.

"Jimmy, you'll find out who what the reason is soon enough. For now, keep your panties on. It's not gonna kill ya"

Jimmy didn't argue with Libby, he knew better. She was one of the few people he still allowed to call him Jimmy, which wasn't many. More guests started flowing into the backyard, one of which was Carl Weezer. Carl had come a long way since his elementary school days. He had slimmed down and had got some medication that controlled most of his allergies. He had become more stylish as well, ditching his large glasses and geek-sheek look.

"Hey Jim" he greeted as he walked over.

"Hey man, how's your mom doing?" Carl scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"How about we talk about it after the party? We need to start planning the next...job"

Jimmy nodded his head at Carl and understood what he meant. Carl's mom was diagnosed with cancer and their debt was starting to climb. His dad had a good job but it wasn't enough to pay for everything that the hospital had ordered.

Before long Libby received a phone call at which she squealed at. She entered the house and then came back out.

"OKAY EVERYONE, NOW IS THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING ON, THE WHOLE REASON FOR THIS BBQ. THE GUEST OF HONOR...CINDY VORTEX"

Jimmy's legs almost gave out from under him...She was back?


	2. Chapter 2

He had to sit down. This whole thing couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. He had to wake up any minute now in a cold sweat in his room. He kept blinking his eyes, waiting for them to open up in reality. But that moment never came. He watched her laugh and chat with some girls that came up to her. Sheen sat down next to him in a lawn chair.

"Jim, man, I'm sorry. I didn't think of all things, this would be the reason for the party. Don't be mad at Libby" Sheen pleaded to him. Jimmy just stared in disbelief at the blonde girl. Sheen handed him a beer. Jimmy didn't drink liquor, but a beer now and again didn't hurt.

"Jim, you okay?"

Sheen waved his hand in front of Jimmy's face. He snapped out of his daze and sipped his beer.

"It's okay Sheen. Just weird...Always wishing this day would happen, and then when it does, I have no idea how to handle it."

"You sure you're gonna be alright? I can make an excuse for us to get out for a bit until you think you can come back" Sheen offered to his best friend. Jimmy shook his head at the notion.

"That's alright man. No sense in running away from this."

Sheen nodded and continued to take care of the occupied beer in his hand. The boys sat around for while til Libby came up to them.

"Sheen, Cindy is going to stay with us until her housing deal is finalized. It shouldn't be for more than a week" Libby explained, more of a statement than a question.

"Whatever you want babe" he replied to her. She smiled and returned back to being a hostess.

"So Carl told me we were gonna meet about the next job site" Sheen said after Libby left earshot.

"Yeah, figured we'd go to the basement and discuss it. Just get a basic plan down for now, just the site for now. I'll figure out what equipment we need and the times, you get the covers, and Carl will handle the escape. Not gonna jinx us, but hopefully it will be a quick and easy job."

Sheen nodded and finished off his beer, silently agreeing to the plan.

The party lasted late into the night. Everyone was cleared out by midnight, except for Libby, Sheen, Jimmy, Carl, and Cindy. The boys resided down in the basement while the girls sat upstairs, drinking some wine and sharing stories of Cindy's absence.

"So any men in your life currently" Libby asked, trying to pry.

Cindy rolled her eyes, smirking. She sipped of her wine and sat the glass down.

"Being a full time college student puts a damper on my love life. I went on a few dates here and there, but it never led to anything." Libby raised an eyebrow with a half smirk.

"ANYthing" Libby said, putting any emphasis on the word. She was met with an eye roll again.

"Like I said Libs, a damper on the love life. Let's just say the Vortex plumbing hasn't been attended to in a while"

"Maybe that's why you came back...have a residential plumber by the name of...oh...lets say Jimmy Neutron to work on it" Libby asked while holding back a stifled laugh. Cindy smacked her on the arm with a red face.

"Libby, hush! I haven't spoke to him in years. It was just hard juggling that life with this life and college life. I just lost touch. Has he said anything?"

"I've mentioned conversations with you, but he never really asked anything. He dated Betty for a while...but that didn't last very long. I never really see him with anybody."

"Betty, huh? Kinda would make sense I guess. He always pawed after he when we were younger. What does she do nowadays?" Libby snickered at the question.

"Slums her way around Sam's bar. Not sure if she has a job, but that's the only place I ever see her. According to Sheen though, she's still crazy over Jimmy"

Meanwhile, down in the basement...

"Okay, we've got three different trucks to choose from. Truck #1 is the least amount we can get from the group. But it's also gonna be the easiest. All we have to do is reroute the GPS to take this small back road, where we can get in and get out no problem. All trucks have two guards, armed with different weapons. Truck #1 drivers are gonna be armed with just your standard issue pistols. The other two trucks are gonna be armed with automatic weapons. Again, truck #1 is the easiest by far" Carl finished explaining to the group of guys.

"So what's the pay gonna be?" Sheen asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to pay the fees of the normal jobs. Sam will get his cut, the 4th guy we decide to hire, and then all the expenses of the job. So I'm thinking around the area of...150 grand a piece?"

Jimmy and Sheen both nodded. Good price for an easy job. Enough to last them for a while.

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll start the research tomorrow on everything we need and the bio's on the security guards and the truck. Sheen, talk to your guys and figure out the weapons situation and transport. Carl, devise the detour for the truck and the get away plan."

Carl and Sheen nodded and the boys headed upstairs. Jimmy didn't bother following the boys, he headed for the door. He wanted to avoid all awkwardness involved right now with Cindy. Before he could get out the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're headed" the dark skinned girl ask him. He turned to face Libby who had a grin on her face.

"Libby please don't make this weird right now."

"Jimmy, you're gonna have to face her eventually. Why not now?"

"I promise I will, but not tonight. I need to get home, I've got some things to do for Sam tomorrow and I need to get some sleep in."

The raven haired girl just shook her head at the genius.

"Whatever you say" and with that she returned to the living room.

Jimmy drove the small distance to his home, where someone was sitting on his porch. He shook his head at the female and walked up to her.

"Why are you here" he asked annoyed.

"Heard she was back in town" the doe eyed girl said back with glassy, red eyes.

"Yeah, yeah she is. You wreak of weed"

"Don't change the subject. So what does this mean? Me and you are done?"

"Betty, what have ever been, honestly? We fuck, meaningless sex."

"I just always figured you would finally understand she wasn't coming back, that me and you were gonna end up playing fucking house in Retroville, all the family stuff. Have a couple of kids and all of that. I want what Libby and Sheen have" she half begged him, tears starting to build up on her eyelids. He rubbed his hand through his hair. He didn't need this right now.

"Betty, that's not what we are. That's not what we'll ever be. Libby and Sheen were made for each other, built for one another. Me and you? We just molded enough to fit together" and with that the genius push past the stoned girl and into his home.

She pushed herself against the door, tears slowly running down her face.

"James...James...Just love me...please" was all he heard her say.

His mother was passed out on the couch, bottles of vodka laying around it. He grabbed a blanket from the nearby closet and spread it over his mom.

"I'm gonna get you some help soon mom...I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy was outside the bar at 2 before Sam arrived. The old man pulled up in a slick Cadillac and stepped out. Sam was the mastermind behind most of the jobs Jimmy and his crew pulled. He had the connections to get certain things that were needed. He strolled over to the door of the bar and met Jimmy.

"Early morning research ehh" he asked inserting his key into the lock.

"You could call it that. Just handling the background information for now." The old man ruffled his beard and walked into the dusty bar.

"Just be careful, as usual. I don't want any evidence leading back. I'll be in my office, let me know when you need something" he called over his shoulder before going behind a closed door labeled 'Owner.'

Jimmy was the 'Manager' so to speak of the bar. Or that's what the federal government thought anyway. All the money he made had to come from somewhere. Even though it was a farce, Sam acted like he was just like every other worker. He opened the door like normal and then went into the backroom. Hid in this room was a computer that Jimmy did his research on for most of the heists.

The boy genius engaged all of the safety protocols and then began his research. He hacked carefully into the security files of the bank, leaving no evidence behind of his presence. He found the men that were making the run. Will Newman and Phil Riley, Will being around 30 and Phil being over the age of 40.

Jimmy printed both of the files of the men off, then began looking at the truck. It was a standard armored van, nothing that they hadn't seen before. They wouldn't need a any special type of tools to take it down or open it. He printed the blueprints of the truck off and added it to his stack. Finally he typed up a file of all the needs he wanted of Sam. He put all of his papers together, and took the stack to Sam in his office.

"We've got the necessary files old man" he threw the stack onto Sam's desk.

The bearded man sifted through the papers and stopped on the equipment.

"Looks doable. You need this stuff by when?"

"Tomorrow, today, now."

"I'll call you at the end of the day and let you know. Until then, you've got managing to accomplish"

Jimmy rolled nodded and walked back out into the bar. There wasn't a soul in sight. The actual crowd of drinkers wouldn't be arriving for hours. He took a seat in the floor behind the bar and closed his eyes.

The door to the bar opened and the sound awoke the boy genius. He rubbed his eyes and slowly pulled himself by the bar top. Through his dreary eyes, a brown haired girl was approaching. After rubbing them once again, he could see her clearly. Betty sat down in front of him, cigarette lit in her hand.

"Hello Handsome" she cooed at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the bar top.

"What will it be" he asked bleakly. She smiled and ashed her cigarette.

"I think I'll have sex on the beach...and a tequila sunrise" she said with a smile and wink.

"Betty why can't you just let this go" he asked half-begging, half-pissed. She was really just becoming an annoyance now.

"I just thought I would come by and tell you I saw your blonde barbie and Nick together today...over at the bank today" she explained nonchalantly. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him.  
"Why does it matter to me" he questioned trying to play it off cool. She knew she had him where she needed him though.  
"It doesn't. I just wanted to make some conversation. I wasn't at my best last night when I came by"

"That's a fucking understatement" he commented, trying to busy himself with liquor bottles.

"How about you come over tonight? You can hate-fuck me and get her off your mind?" the doe-eyed girl said as if it was a normal thing. But she wasn't met with Jimmy's voice as an answer.

"How about I just fuck you up right here" the voice behind Betty threatened. The girl twirled in her bar stool to see Libby standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Betty was dumb, but not that dumb.

"Hmm, I'll pass. I have places to be anyway" she said, picking up her purse and walking past the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah, good choice" Libby called after her. Now it was just Libby and Jimmy occupying the bar.

"Thanks Libby" the boy said relaxing a little. Libby shrugged and took a seat at the bar.

"It would've been a pleasure, trust me. Why is she here anyway?"

"Trying to get a rise out of me. Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking" as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I was bored. Sheen had work today...Actually he did ask me to stop by and remind you about something to do about paperwork?" she questioned.

Libby was in on the whole deal, she actually did the books for the bar, AKA cooking them. She cleaned the dirty money the boys brought in and shipped it back out.

"Oh yeah, tell him it's finished. Sam is looking over it for any...Mistakes. But all in all, it should be fine" Libby nodded hesitantly and then looked off.

"So when are you and Cindy going to settle down" she asked with a mischievous grin. The boy rolled his eyes and went back to the liquor bottles.

"According to Betty, she's actually off with Nick at the moment...Not that I care" he said trying to brush everything off.

"Jimmy, we both know that's a lie. Both of them. She actually had something to do at her new job today, maybe they just met coincidentally" Libby was always trying to re-correct his negativity.

"What is her job anyway? And where is she even going to live at?"

"I didn't actually catch either of those last night. Must have forgot in all the excitement. I really wish you two would talk though Jimmy, at least do it as a favor to me?"

The boy shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, after work today if I happen to run into her, we will speak, fair enough?"

"Fine, fine. Just please do it soon, I have a feeling about all this Jimmy. I really think-" but she was cut off by Sam strolling out of the backroom with the paperwork Jimmy had given him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite employee" Sam said with a smile.

"And my favorite old man" she said back. He handed her the files that he held.

"Remind knucklehead to read over these, he always says he does but...you know how he is" Sam said sternly. Libby grinned and patted the old mans shoulder.

"I've got it taken care of Sam, you just worry about the bar. I'll take care of the boys"

And with that, the girl left the bar for home.

Jimmys night went normal as usual, Betty didn't reappear in the bar again so that qualified as a good night in his book. He started to pull into his driveway when he noticed an unfamiliar car in his driveway. His instincts kicked in and he grabbed a pistol from his glove box and ran through the front door.

"Mom" he called out, panicking. He heard a noise from the kitchen and sprinted in. His pistol was pulled up when he entered, but his hands relaxed automatically. Sitting at the table was his mother, wearing something other than her usual bathrobe, and Cindy.

"Jimmy dear, I'm alright" his mother assured, smiling at him.

This couldn't be real, this was the first time he had heard his mother speak since the week his dad left. And Cindy was sitting on her right, both skimming through old photographs of the kids in elementary school.

"Wow, since when does Jimmy Neutron carry a pistol?" she asked, mocking him.

He stuffed the gun into his inside jacket pocket and ran a hand through his hair.

"Umm...Sorry. I just saw a strange car in my driveway, and just assumed the worst" he spoke honestly.

"Jimmy I wish you had told me Cindy was back in town. It's been ages since I've spoken to her" his mom asked with a warm smile.

"It uhh...it must have slipped my mind last night"

The boy genius was still trying to figure out what was going on. He was still in shock from just hearing his mom speak a word.

"Well Judy, it's getting pretty late. I guess I'll take my leave for the night" the blonde explained, putting her jacket on.

"Please come back dear, I always loved our talks" Judy said standing up from her kitchen chair. The women exchanged hugs and Cindy walked to Jimmy.

"Care to walk me out" she asked looking up at him.

"Uh, yeah sure" he said, following behind the blonde.

The two adults stopped at her car, she fumbled around in her purse for her keys.

"Your mother didn't seem well Jimmy" she finally said, not as an insult, but as a concern. Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah it's been rough the past couple of years"

"Well, I'd like to hear about it. Care to take me out tomorrow night, catch up on things?"

For once in 4 years, the boys genius' heart skipped a small beat. He half-smiled at her.

"Sure, 8 sound good?"

She grinned up at him.

"Sounds great"

And with that she climbed into her car and disappeared into the night. He turned around and his mother stood in the doorway, with a smirk on her face.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do mom"


	4. Chapter 4

"So lemme get this straight...I haven't heard you speak two words in months and then Cindy shows up...and you perk up" the brunette genius asked, not with anger, but confusion. His mother just smiled at him.

"It just felt like a wake up call sweetheart...Seeing someone from the past return with a bright future. It made me realize that because of my constant moping and alcoholism, I stopped the one person I love more than anything from pursuing something that wanted to attain their whole life" at this point his mother was smiling still, but tears were streaming.

"I'm just sorry baby...I'm sorry that I stopped you from living your life."

Jimmy stepped over and sat beside his mom, and put an arm around her shoulder while she wept into him.

"Don't apologize mom, it's not your fault. It's...'His'," the man said with disdain, "It's all his fault."

The boy and his mother sat in silence. She finally raised her head from his shoulder and wiped a few secluded tears away.

"I talk to Cindy, she gave me a good reference on an AA program. It's just a few blocks in the city."

"Then I guess you'll need a car to get there."

He pulled a card from his coat pocket with a car dealerships and a persons name on it and sat it on the coffee table.

"Give this man a call sometime tomorrow. He'll send a car to pick you up and he'll help you pick a vehicle. He'll take care of the rest."

"But Jimmy, we cant afford-" but she was cut off by the him raising his hand up.

"Mom, you let me worry about money. I just want you to get better"  
And with that, he disappeared into his room and crashed out.

The next day, Jimmy got up early to have a meeting with guys at the bar.

He walked through the doors and was met with the familiar smoky scene. Sitting at the bar was Sheen and Carl watching the news.

"How did the paperwork look" Jimmy asked, taking a seat next Sheen. Sheen nodded his head.

"Looks easy enough. I've got a line on some weapons at the moment, guys leaving them in a van two blocks over from the flower shop in an alley. Van is also gonna be our transport, it has the works."

"I've talk to a couple of guys from the department of transportation. I've got a roadblock set up for supposed construction that should detour the route. Give em time to call it in and then we'll hit it."

Jimmy nodded his head and gazed up at the tv.

"Heard you've got a date tonight Jim" Sheen stated, throwing back a small shot of liquor.

"We're just going out to dinner" he answered simply. Sheen smirked and looked at Carl out of the corner of his eye.

"Should I go ahead and mark a date down for the wedding"

"Give it a rest Sheen. She just wants to catch up."

Sam walked out of his back room office and threw down the stack of papers Jimmy had yesterday.

"My best judgment, to keep this cost-efficient, eliminate the 4th man. This is a small enough job that you three can pull it off and keep a nice chunk of change with it"

"You really think that's the best plan Sam" Sheen asked.

"I would really hope that you 3 strapping young men could take 2 geezers down in the middle of nowhere. Just get it done and get payed, I've already set the money washing up. Just get it done" and with that, the old man was back in his office.

The boys hung around the bar all day until it was around 7, Jimmy headed home and got ready for his date with Cindy. He was in an out and at Sheens door at 7:45. But to his surprise, Sheen didn't answer. He was met with a pair of green eyes and a short, black dress.

"Hey Jimmy, you ready to go?" she asked put her jacket on.

"Yeah, where's Sheen and Libby?"

"They actually disappeared upstairs, and haven't come down for a while. And I wasn't about to go investigating" at that Jimmy smirked.

"Well, we'll leave em to that then. I know a little restaurant in the city if you're ready"  
She smiled and walked out to his car.

"Hmm an Audi huh?" she asked admiring the young mans car.

"Yeah, I got a good deal."

"An Audi on a bar tenders salary...Maybe I'm in the wrong business" she joked, but Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was a bartender?"

The blonde girl hesitated and smiled back.

"Judy mentioned it yesterday."

Before long the kids were sitting in the restaurant, Cindy looking over her menu while Jimmy observed her.

"See something you like" she joked, not looking up from the menu. Jimmy blinked in surprise. She laughed at his reaction and put the menu down.

"It's just...I don't know, weird seeing you again. I thought after we stopped hearing from eachother every so often, you had just fell off the planet for good" he admitted honestly. She played with her earring mindlessly.

"School just started getting more and more time consuming and then I started working and-" the she stopped abruptly. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"You okay" he asked.

"Umm yeah," she laughed, "just thinking about school. Anyway how's life been here?"

"It's been okay...Between work and taking care of mom, it's been stressful. The bar may seem quiet but it's a pretty big handful." The waiter came to their table and took their orders and left.

"So what exactly did you study in New York?" he asked mindlessly. It seemed to take her a moment before answering.

"A lot of things actually. I dabbled all over the place. But mostly in law." Jimmy felt his body tense up a little.

"Oh law? Any particular area?"

"Like I said, all over the place. But mostly field work, which is why I'm back. I'm here to work with Retroville PD on high level investigations." Jimmy felt his body double the tensity. _She was a cop_?

"That's interesting. Any particular cases at the moment?"

"Now Jimmy, we both know that's against the rules to discuss," she laughed again, "Why? Are you doing something illegal Mr. Neutron?" Laughing more this time. Jimmy just smiled back. _She's acting too nonchalantly for her to be interrogating me...I mean, why would she do this to a childhood friend anyway?_

"Jimmy you okay?" she asked after his long pause.

"Yes, yes. Just lost in thought for a moment. Anyway, where are you going to be living here?"

"I actually bought my parents old house, just across the street from you." _Are you fucking kidding me now?_

"Wow, your just jumping right back into the fold now" he joked.

The waiter brought back out their meals and they ate in mostly silence. They were soon back in the car and driving aimlessly.

"You seem a little distance Jimmy" she asked, he noticed he was being quiet.

"Did me being a cop scare you" she laughed again. That laugh was like angelic music to his ears.

"Please, me scared of little Cindy" he joked back. She slugged him playfully in the shoulder to which he smiled.

"But seriously," he began, "Remember yesterday when you visited mom? How did you get in?"

"Well, the door was actually a quarter of the way open when I arrived. I knocked a few times, when no one answered I guess my cop instincts kicked in. I crept inside and found Judy staring blankly at the tv, in a daze. When I stepped in and spoke to her, it was like I had never been gone these past few years. We had a long talk about everything, and she acted fine. But ya know...I saw all the vodka bottles. I know things have been hard for her but alcohols not the answer"

"Wait wait...The door was cracked you said?" This was weird. He never left the door open, maybe unlocked on an accident, but never open.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask Judy why it was open actually. Why? Is that weird?"

"Yeah mom hardly ever goes outside, and even then it's out in the backyard. But she never goes out the front door anymore...That's odd."

"Do you think someone broke in?"

"I wouldn't think so. But thinking and knowing is two different things. I'll have to look into some things at home later."

"So what happened Jimmy? With your mom?"

Jimmy tensed up, and his hands squeezed the steering wheel.

"How about we leave that for another day, huh? I don't wanna ruin this date over something stupid to me" he asked, silently pleading. She smirked at him and placed at hand over her chest.

"A date? My, my, Jimmy! Very assuming aren't we?" she joking over-dramatically. She smirked back and laughed.

They sat in silence again until he pulled up in front of Sheen and Libbys home.

"I had a nice time tonight Jimmy, it was fun catching up and just hanging out again" she smiled. He could drown in that smile.

"Are you going to be free again any time soon?"

"When I found out, you'll be the first to know" and with that she pecked him on the cheek and went inside.

He smiled inwardly and had a dopey look on his face. Then it was replaced with a darker feeling when a fact crept inside his mind..._But she's a cop. Why, why, why..._

Thanks for all the positive support recently guys! It gave me the initiative to write another chapter tonight! Just keep them coming and I'll keep this story on track guys! Once again, thank you all!


End file.
